


Mutual Gratification

by GraphiteFox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteFox/pseuds/GraphiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is feeling overworked and underappreciated; Roxy has a solution for the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot that was meant to follow a larger story I never bothered to finish, but I couldn't bear to leave this wallowing on my hard drive so here, have some smut!

                It was nearly midnight when Merlin finally opened the door to his flat. He’d been run ragged lately and was feeling that strange mix of hyper-focused energy and acute exhaustion. _Wine_ , he thought. Or beer, or spirits. Any kind of alcohol to dull the anxious energy thrumming in his veins.

                Roxy would help as well. Just seeing her calmed him, and he hadn’t gotten to do much of that recently. With her fieldwork and his myriad responsibilities, they were lucky if they even caught a meal together nowadays.

                “Merlin?”

                “Yes,” he called back. He locked the door and slipped off his shoes, already feeling more relaxed. He headed for the living room. “Please tell me you have wine—“

                “I have wine.”

               His pulse jumped. Roxy was sitting in the armchair wearing a sheer red slip and nothing else. She smiled, her lips wine dark. Uncrossing her legs, she vacated the chair and stood beside it. “You look exhausted. Come sit down.”

               He moved towards her obediently, pausing to steal a kiss. She accepted it for a moment, then pressed her palm against his chest. “Sit.”

               As he did, he caught sight of her bum through the sheer fabric that danced just at her hips. The barest wisp of red was visible between her cheeks and he groaned.

              “I take it you like it,” she said, looking amused. She handed him a glass of wine that had lip prints along the rim; he drank from it a little too readily.

              “You could say that.”

              Roxy climbed into his lap, her knees sliding to either side of his thighs so her weight was balanced between his legs and the chair. This time she kissed him, her lips warm and pliable over his own. Merlin gripped her bum through the sheer slip—a pointless thing, he thought, and yet infinitely arousing.

              She broke away and began peppering his neck with small, sucking kisses. “I’ve been waiting for you for over an hour,” she said, her fingers making quick work of the knot in his tie. “I may have had most of the wine.”

             “I can’t really complain in my position,” Merlin remarked. She threw the tie behind her, then tugged his sweater over his head. She got through the first several buttons of his shirt before relenting.

            With his shirt collar open, Roxy had access to the hollow of his neck and collarbone, which she loved. He’d gone to work with many a hickey hidden just below the knot of his tie. He reckoned he would tomorrow, judging by how she was nipping at his skin.

            She lowered her body and he could feel the press of her against his cock, which was now straining against his pants. She hummed with satisfaction and shifted her hips. He groaned at the sensation, his fingers sliding towards her cunt.

           Then she was climbing off of him and kneeling between his legs. It was sheer torture the way her fingers danced up his crotch, her thumb rubbing semi-circles against his slacks.

           “Roxy,” he breathed, willing her further.

           “I want you to do something for me.”

           “If you’re going to make this a habit when asking for favors,” he started, but then she squeezed gently and the words fled.

           “I want you to get yourself off,” she said, her voice just a whisper, her warm eyes luminous, “and I want to watch.”

           He had approached the night with several ideas about how it could go, but not one of them included sitting in the armchair with his cock in his fist. _She’s fucking dangerous_ , he thought, but nevertheless his fingers worked the button on his slacks.

          Roxy settled on the love seat across from him, her legs pulled to the side. She could have been watching TV. Instead, she was watching him shimmy his slacks down to his ankles.

          Part of him wanted to give her a show, really draw it out, but there was no way it was happening tonight. He’d been keyed up the moment he’d entered the flat and now his nerves were positively _electric_.

          He tugged his pants down to his thighs, letting his cock spring free. He was so hard that even the air felt like a caress. When he wrapped his hand around the head, he heard Roxy sigh as well.

_She’s going to pay for this_ , he thought briefly, then focused on the task at hand.

         With his cock free, he felt a bit more relaxed. He started with long, slow strokes, shifting to get a better angle. Across from him, Roxy sat riveted, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth. _Everything_ aroused her, so he could bet she was feeling rather sensitive already.

         “What are you thinking about?” she asked, her voice too light to be truly relaxed.

         “I’m thinking about how you’re incredibly sneaky, and how I’m going to get back at you for this,” he said. His voice was already becoming dry and the wine was gone. He flicked his fingers over the head of his cock and grunted at the sensation. Having Roxy’s eyes on him was making him far more aroused than he’d normally be at this point. He’d be ruined for simple masturbation after this. Merlin closed his eyes.

        “I’ll wait until you’re on reconnaissance and maybe I’ll tell you a story. A very dirty story.”

        He’d done this once before, when she’d been hiding on a hotel balcony, unable to get herself off. He’d spent a good fifteen minutes detailing out all the things they could be doing and watching her press her palm hard against her crotch. It had been his revenge for a particularly large mark she’d left on his neck the night before, just high enough that it edged over his shirt collar.

       She’d gone straight to his office afterwards and fucked herself on him like a woman possessed, leaving long scratches down his back and torso. She’d also threatened to turn off her feed mid-mission if he ever tried that again. He knew she wouldn’t.

       “Or maybe I’ll tie you up and leave you kneeling under my desk. Do you know how many visitors I get during the day?” he asked. “You’d have to be very, very quiet.”

       He heard Roxy whimper and opened his eyes. She was still on the loveseat but her thighs were pressed firmly together and she was trembling, one hand inching across her hip. He smirked, thrusting slightly into his hand. He wondered who would lose control first.

          Then his phone rang.

         “Fuck,” he hissed, but Roxy leapt up and snatched it from the side table.

_She’s not going to an_ —“Eggsy?”— _of course she is._

         “He’s a bit _preoccupied_ at the moment,” she said, flashing him a wry grin.

         “ _Cheeky_ ,” he mumbled, but he continued stroking, albeit slower. He was getting close now and the last thing he wanted was to come while Galahad was on the phone.

          “Two hours should be fine,” she said, and then set his phone face down on the mantle.

           “That’s optimistic,” he managed.

          Roxy ignored him, her attentions focused on undoing the ties of her slip. Her fingers yanked at the delicate silk threads, her desperation winning out over her concern for later use of the outfit.

           “You’re so fucking hot right now,” she hissed, letting the garment slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her nipples were wide and hard and he wanted nothing more than to take them in his mouth. Merlin watched her slide her fingers across her thong— _the thinnest panties in the world_ \--, watched her eyelids flutter. “I’m fucking _soaked_ just from watching you.”

            He groaned at her words, his hand moving faster now. “Fucking Hell, Roxy, I’m—“

           Then she batted his hand away and before he could protest, knelt down and took him into her mouth. Merlin came with a shout, jerking up against her chin. Her fingers gripped his hips with bruising force, holding him down against the chair as his body shifted. He _felt_ her swallow, the sensation almost too much for his sensitive flesh. Roxy ran her tongue along the bottom of his spent cock, cleaning him with gentle sucks.

           “Jesus Christ,” he gasped, his chest still heaving with effort.

           She pulled back, looking pleased. “Better?”

            “If you consider having your bones made into custard an improvement, then yes.”

            Her smile was more than mischievous. It was pure affection. They’d come a long way from discussing seduction tips and brushing shoulders. She knew him, as much as he let anyone know him, and she’d known he’d need something cathartic tonight. His heartbeat quickened again. He was going to make her _writhe_.

            "Come here," he demanded. She arranged herself on his lap like before, giving him easy access to her breasts. Merlin wasted no time teasing her nipples, grazing them with enough teeth to make her shudder. When he trailed his fingers down her sides, she shifted in anticipation. Then he tugged that thin slip of red to the side to press against her wetness.

            “You weren’t joking,” he said, dragging his fingers along her folds. Roxy whimpered, her hands gripping his shoulders.

             “Merlin, please!”

             He obliged, sliding two fingers into her cunt. She was hot and soft and _so wet_ around them that he reckoned he could get more in without a fuss. He gripped her thigh with one hand, stopping her from rocking back and forth. Roxy let out an irritated sound, but melted as he began to fuck her deeply, twisting his fingers inside of her. Then, when she was properly distracted, he pulled out to just his fingertips and tucked in a third one.

             “ _Fuck!_ ” she howled, her hips jerking to take them in further. “You brilliant bastard, you— _augh_!”

              Her cunt walls were fluttering around him. Unable to hold herself upright any longer, she draped her arms around his shoulders and lay her head against his neck, her breath coming in warm, wet gasps against his skin.

              “Oh God, I’m so close, so close, don’t stop!” she pleaded.

              “You know I’m going to pay you back for your earlier stunt,” he said, and she moaned with desperation. “But not tonight.” Pressing his thumb against her clit, he rubbed furiously and suddenly Roxy was unraveling above him, words rushing out of her mouth so close together they sounded like gibberish.

               He moved his hand from her thigh to her waist, his thumb stroking her damp skin as she wound down. They would both have thigh bruises in the morning, but considering the trade-off, he didn’t mind. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time.

               “I’m slightly concerned about the chair,” he told her, after a minute had passed.

              “It’s been scotch-guarded,” she mumbled against his neck. Still, she roused herself enough to sit up. “Fancy a shower?”

               “Absolutely.”

                She slipped off him, hooked one finger under the band of her soaked thong, and left it on the floor with the upper half of the ensemble. She headed for the stairs, her legs still trembling, and he shucked off the remainder of his clothes before following her.

               "I should call Eggsy," he said, remembering that his phone was still on the mantle. With any luck, the boy wouldn’t give him too much grief.

              “We still have another hour and forty minutes.”

             “Are you seriously anticipating another round?”

              “Oh God no,” she said, turning on the spray. “I’m exhausted. But there’s dinner and another bottle of wine in the fridge.”

             “You come up with excellent plans,” he remarked, following her into the shower.

             “I don’t know, I’d like to hear more about this desk idea of yours. I thought it sounded marvelous.”

_Dangerous_ , he thought again, smiling. _She’s truly a menace._

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy solved the problem himself because he knew they’d get distracted and forget to call him back. This has happened before.


End file.
